


I REALLY didn't mean to

by maanasik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Christophe Giacometti, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Phichit Chulanont, POV Victor Nikiforov, POV Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanasik/pseuds/maanasik
Summary: Victor and he broke it off on good terms, and he really meant to tell Victor the truth. He just didn't want the alpha to think that he was lying to him about anything. The problem is that sometimes you can find some fans that have no respect for privacy, and now five years later Victor is standing at the door of the inn, and what is he supposed to say about the two kids sitting at his feet.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, don't get mad at me. Also if you don't like Mpreg then don't read this. This is also unbeta'd

~ Yuuri ~

"I'm really sorry Victor, but I just don't feel like this is going to work out anymore. Its been a while and I just feel like there is no longer any love between us anymore." Yuuri stared at Victor and was waiting for the alpha to reply. He really did feel that there was nothing to help him and Victor. They had fallen out of love and nothing could change that, and Yuuri figured that out during his last heat. Victor had gone with Yuri to a national competition in Moscow, and Yuuri had gone into Heat. Normally it would have hurt like hell, and there was never anything he could do when his "mate" was gone. But Yuuri didn't go through pain, and he would have had any Alpha fuck him at that point. Then Victor came back, and he hid the fact that he had gone into heat, and they spent many more shared nights together, but Yuuri couldn't get that spark to reignite.

Victor's face was completely blank before he stared Yuuri dead in the eye. "I couldn't agree more." Then he just silently slipped off his engagement ring, placed it on the counter, and walked back to their, no _his_ , room. Yuuri picked up the discarded ring and cried himself to sleep on the couch that night. Then when Victor left for the rink that morning he packed his bag, wrote a goodbye note, and left. There was nothing left here for him in St. Petersburg, and he wasn't ready to really find anything new. 

So his best option was to go back to Hasetsu, where Yuuri spent five weeks before the sickness came along. He didn't know waht was happening but had an inkling. Mari made him go to the doctor, and they confirmed his worst fear. Yuuri was pregnant. With Victor Nikiforov's child, the man he decided to leave about two months ago. How was he ever going to tell Victor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens 4 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um i really didn't want to ( no pun intended) write smut, so yeah.... Also am going to do a lot of different perspectives form Yuuri, to Yuri to Victor to Phichit

**5 Years Later**

~Yuuri~

Yuuri really didn't want to leave the rink. It was his safe spot to get away form the troubles that the two of his beauties caused. There was endless peace at the rink, and the only thing that was in his thoughts was the sound of the baldes hitting the ice, and whet his next jump was, or the next step in the sequence. But he had already been gone for three hours and the kids would get restless, and he most definetly didn't want to let his family and Phichit edure that torture. He took off his skates and then walked back to the onsen. Maybe if he soaked in the hot spring for a while all he stress would be relevied, but he knew that that would never happen. With his anxienty he was afraid what would happen if anyone caught wind of the fact that he had two beutiful children. While he had hidden them so well for these past few years, they were becoming more brave and sociable....... and bound to meet a fan of Yuuri's that would love to post about his kids.

His kids that he never told Victor about. 

He finally made it to the onsen and yelled out "I'm home." He could hear all the footseteps coming out to meet him. His children yelling as they ran to hug thier mother, and Phichit and Mari who followed behind to make sure they stayed under control.

"Tou-san, Tou-san, you shoud see what Unca Chit got us." He looked down at what Asami was holding and he saw the most beuatiful picture of his babies sleeping. Yuuri looked up and said "Did they sleep this entire time."

"Yep they were knocked out cold and we were praying that they stayed asleep the entire time you wre gone because the inn has started to get more busy." Yuuri then took off his coat and pick up his kids.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, Tou-san that tickles, " Yuuri just laughed and continued to blow rasperries on thier stomach. He didn't know what he would do without these two, they were the reason he didn't break down at the thought of Victor. Asami and Akio. Akio was the older twin, and was very protective of his little sister, you could tell that the two of them would grow up to be Alphas. They were both energatic and domineering, whatever they asked for they got, even when Yuuri said no. 

"How would you like to come with me to the rink tommorw and Unca Chit." They giggled as they said yes. Yuuri then contiued to feed them dinner, change thier clothes, and put them to bed. Then he went to soak in the springs, and whispered to the sky "I love Victor, I miss you Vitya."

~Phichit~

When he got his hands on Victor Fuching Nikiforov, he was going to kill him. Not only had he ruined his relationship with Yuuri, and any chance he had to be a parent, he also ruined his realtionship with Chris. Victor deserved to pay for the hell he put Yuuri through, and if the internet was anything to go by, it seemed that he had already moved on and was looking to get married and mated in a few months. The son of a bitch didn't deserve his happy ending, unless it was dying by the knife he so wanted to plunge into his chest as he watched Yuuri fall in love again. Phichit layed down in the bed in his room, and fell asleep tommorrow would be a nice day.

~Yuuri~

He and Phichit took the twins to the rink before lunch. There was a crowd of people, but it was easier to blend in, because people just thought he was a man with his kids, and he didn't show off so no body knew he was because he didn't do anything fancy. Little did he knew that one of his fans was there that day and just happened to notice somethign peculiar about his kids.

**Yuuri Katsuki Seen Skating with his KIDS at a Local Ice Rink**

This past Sunday, Figure Skater Katsuki Yuuri was seen skating with his kids, and skater Phichit Chulanont.

The kids were around four or five years old which brings up the speculation that these kids might be that of his ex-fiance Victor Nikiforov. The pair broke up before they could ever get married 6 years ago, and here is Yuuri katsuki with two kids, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, and a face like the Russian, while there is a little girl with silver hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a face like the Japanese omega. I'm telling you there is no way these are Chulanont's children.

So it brings up the question did they break up before or after these children were born, and if it was after does Victor know?

_[Image]_

~Yuri~

He looked at the article from the gossip magazine and thought 'If somone was going to hide there kids form the media for this long it would be piggy.' He knew that him and Victor hadn't left on the best terms, with Yuuri being broken beyond words, and Victor walking around like Yuuri never existed. Looking back he saw Victor and his stupid new Aplha fiance Sergei. He knew that he could never tell the stupid idiotic old man, that the love of his life had twins making the reality of children he always wanted true. So them Yuri did the next best thing he coudl think of.

~Yuuri~

Phichit showed him the article, and it had already been a week and victor hadn't contacted him, so it meant that he hadn't seen it, or it didn't matter to him. He hoped that it was the former, because he would most definetly break more than he had if it was the latter. Then a cold gust of wind brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, welcom to Yu-topia Katsuki......."

"Piggy" Yuuri waited, dreaded the next words, the pause in Yuri's statement damming. "How long were you going to wait before telling anyone of us that you got yourself knocked up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually Victor's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait to post this

~Victor~

He was livid. Yuri had disappeared three weeks before Worlds which were being held in Tokyo this year. He also knew that Phichit was competing and had said multiple times that the person who picked his music and choreographed for him was Yuuri, so he was probably going to be there with Phichit, and Victor was not willing to face his ex. Yuuri had told him that he needed some space, so Victor had given it to him. Then three weeks later Yuuri was telling him that thier marrige was never going to work and then flew off to Japan. Want to stay with you forever my ass. 

He tried calling Yuri so many times to tell him to drag his ass back to Russia to wherever he had flown off to, probably to visit Otabek was what he thought, before he called and then realized that Yuri never flew there. He tried asking around with Yuri's grandpa nad Yakov, but nodoby seemed to know where he was, so on Thursday night instead of having the most mindblowing sex with his new fiance, he was looking at anything for information of where Yur Plisetsky was.

"Victor, love, I think it is time for you to give up on the search, only for today, but you need to get some sleep. You and I both know that Yuri would never miss World's and whrerever he was there is probably a rink that he can practice at, come to bed love." Victor shut his laptop, reculantly, and took Sergei's hand, he was a calming force in Victor's life and kept him sane. Although Victor would never admit it now, Yuuri was the love of his life, and he would never find anyone to fill that void that he had left behind.

Vicotr climbed into bed and ecerclied his lover into his arsm. He was drifting off to sleep when the phone rang out of nowhere. He looked at Chris's caller ID on his phone, and decied to answer the call, it couldn't be bad. Boy was he worng!

"Ummm. Victor, I don't know how to tell you this but... Yuri is in Hasetsu."

"HE'S WHERE!?"

"Well you know I used to date Phichit, and I still follow him, and he took a picture of Yuuri skating his practice coreography. Ummm. the only thing is that Phichit already released his program, and he also tagged Yuri for the photo, so you have to assume he went to your uuuuuh, Yuuri for something."

I AM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SHIT, HOW DARE HE. UUUUUUUUUHHHH CHRIS I CAN'T FLY TO JAPAN NOW, AND I SURE AS HELLCAN"T VISIT YUURI, BECUAE HIS WHOLE TOWN WILL RIP ME APART FOR WHAT I DID TO HIM."

_"Love, how about we go to Japan together, I have always wanted to go after you told me all about it. And while we are there you can apoligize to Yuuri, and maybe see if he would like to come to the wedding."_

"That's a wonderful idea, I have met the smartest man in the entire world, I locve you so much."

"VICTOR, YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND APOLOGIZE TO YUURI LIKE THAT, AND EVEN IFF YOU DO HE'S NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU. Phichit posted abut how sad and heartbroken he was about him leaving you, and also said that you took three years of his life, and will gladly end you the moment he sees you again.

"I still have to get Yuri back though"

_"Yes how about we just get Yuri, and try to avoid any altercation we can have with Yuuri and Phichit if we just bring Chris along."_

"No, no, no, no, no ,no ,no NO. Me and Phichit didn't end on the greatest terms, and he would do the same thing to me and Yuuri would to you."

"Please Chris, pleeeeeeeeease, please, please, please, please,please."

"Fine"

-Fourteen Hours Later-

Victor knew this want going to be easy. He just had to go up to Yuuri's family's inn and ask to see Yurio, without any of the katsuki family or Phichit coming in contact with him. Easier said then done, but he had Sergei and Chris, so this wouldn't be too bad.

He neared the door and heard children screaming. Then he heard Yuuri's voice, he always loved children and always wanted one of his own, to bad vicotr could never do that for him. He then heard Yurio yelling and then he slammed the inn door open. The second he did, he regretted every desicion in his life, because Yuuri looked confused until his whol face shifted into anger, and Yurio tried to jump in front of the children. But Victor had already seen, them and there was no way they were from someone Yuuri met after he came to Japan. The silver hair and the blue every and facial features were disticly that of Victor, and he was seeing red. 

He took a step forward enraged that Yuuri had hidden this from him, and Yurio had been a part of this too, but before he could a hard slap was delivered across his face. He heard Sergei growl, and he looked down in the face Hiroko Katsuki.

"How dare you," she seethed. "HOW DARE YOU EVER STEP FOOT IN HERE EVER AGAIN, AND YOU BROUGHT YOU FINACE AND SOON-TO-BE-MATE, NO YOU HAEV HURT MY SON TO MANY TIMES, AND YOU DON'T GET TO COME BACK INTO HIS LIFE, NO MATTER WHAT. I DON'T CARE THAT YOU CAME FOR YURIO, BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HIM BECAUSE HE IS NEAR MY SON. Now Victor I need you to leave before I let my husband and Mari both in. As you know they are both Alphas, and have been dying for a chance to rip you apart. And Chris dear, yes you, Phichit is also like a son to me and you didn't mean to hurt him, but you still did, so I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY OF YOU INTO THIS ESTABLISHEMENT EVER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALRADY HURT MY FAMILY MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO SO ANY LONGER.

~Yuuri~

He watched as his mom started to yell at Victor, Chris, and his new fiance. That last part broke the final straw and the tears started streaming down his face. He was so stupid to think that maybe he and Victor could never move on form one another. That they were each others true love, but the way that he was protective of Victor, and the way Victor leaned on him he knew there was never a chance for him. He and victor should never had gotten together, because it would ease his pain, and Victor would never regret wasting time on a omega like him.

Victor then looked straight past his mother, directly at him and siad, "They're min aren't they." Before Yuuri ven had time to process the sentence He stepped forward and growled.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS, HE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT HE HAD CHILDREN. EVEN IF YOU WANT TO PIN THE BLAME ON HIM THAT YOUR RELATIONSHIP DIDN'T WORK YOU HAD TO HAVE KNOW THAT HE ALWAYS WANTED CHILDREN, AND YOU WERE TOO SELFISH TO LOOK PAST YOUSELF AND TELL HIM THAT HE HAD TWO CHILDREN WITHOUT A FATHER, I CAN SEE WHY HE'S GLAD YOU LEFT SOMETIMES, YOU REALLY ARE SO SELFISH, i COULD NEVER LIVE, MUCH LESS LOVE A PERSON LIKE YOU.

_I can see why he's gald you left, I can see why he's gald you left, I can see why he's gald you left._

Yuuri tried, he really tried not to let that commemt affect him, but it was all to mauch. His hopes and dreams shattereing, his anxiety telling him that he was wrong, and the depressed part of his brain saying he sould of expected this. Then he did the onyl thing his instincts would allow him to. Drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea why they needed spce so you might not get that for the next few chapters until I think of something.... ALSO WRITING IS HARD AND I DON'T WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE BUT I REFUSE TO LET GO OF THIS FIC


	4. NOT A CHAPTER: PLEASE READ!!!!

I now I have been gone for a long time, but I am having writiers block right now, and COVID-19 is hitting my family really hard. So I have started to just wirte the sotry seperately instead of just updating periodically, so I should have an upadate in about two weeks.  
Please don't be mad at me.

**Author's Note:**

> SRY, I might not post for a while, and I hope you liked it. I also think I am going to start adding the POV the chapter is in.


End file.
